headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Female rear nudity
Female rear nudity is a condition wherein the entire or part of a woman's buttocks is exposed in a scene. This is one of the most common forms of nudity featured in film and is considered so benign by modern audiences that it barely even nets a PG rating. Some producers who want to play it safe might settle with just giving the audience a bit of thong-crack, which actually falls under the female partial nudity category, if that. As the target audience for horror films is typically male, throwing in a little scattered ass can only serve to entice male viewers all the more. In film * Book of Blood: Janie's buttocks is partially exposed during her death scene. Mary's full buttocks is visible prior to her sex scene. * Freddy vs. Jason: In a dream sequence, a woman named Heather goes skinny dipping; Her buttocks is visible as she runs and dives off a dock into the water. * Friday the 13th Part 2: The character of camp counselor Terry is shown completely nude in a scene where she goes skinny-dipping in the lake near Packanack Lodge. Breasts, buttocks and genital region are visible. * Psycho (1998): The character of Marion Crane's rear is partially exposed as she is double over following her death scene in the shower. This is one of the few shots from the film that is not directly lifted from the original. * Seed 2: A female victim is seen running through the desert completely naked. Her buttocks is visible in two scenes during this segment. * Shining, The: The ghost of Lorraine Massey - the woman in Room 237 appears naked as both a young woman and an older woman. The older Lorraine Massey's ass can be seen drooping down to the bend of her knees in the scenes where she is rubbing up on Jack Torrance. Seriously, this is one of the most disturbing visuals in the entire movie. In television * Hunger, The :* The Hunger: The Seductress: Rachel Hayward shows her bottom during a sex scene with William Katt. Yes... William Katt. * Penny Dreadful :* Penny Dreadful: Fresh Hell: When Brona Croft is resurrected, she is shown standing completely naked; full buttocks exposed. Butt crack !]] Butt crack is what happens when your ass is sticking up out of your pants. In terms of girlie crack, this has coincidentally occurred in both installments of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre remake series. * Happy Death Day: Tree walks across the campus quad naked; a small sliver of crack is exposed. * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Jessica Biel's butt winks at us as she is helping Old Monty into his wheelchair. * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning: Jordana Brewster's butt crack is only slightly visible when she is crawling underneath a vehicle to avoid Leatherface. It can also be seen in other scenes as well where the character is required to arch forwards. See also * Appearances of female rear nudity Category:Explicit content